


The Long Lost Valdez

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy and Jason weren't the only ones who's memories were stolen... Leo's just never returned.When a new demigod girl shows up at Camp Half-Blood the summer after the war with Gaea, the whole camp is thrown into a twist. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she refusing to speak to anyone until they bring her to Leo Valdez?
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Drew Tanaka & Original Character(s), Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything should be canon to my best accuracy, except for  
> TOA SPOILERS**
> 
>   
> Jiper break up  
> Jason's death  
> Leo and Calypso living in Indianapolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise all chapters won't be this short!!

Brutus was tending to Peleus, the dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece. Unlike his name, which suggests he's a knucklehead, Brutus was actually a softie. Especially when it came to animals. Perhaps that's why his siblings, the fellow children of Ares, were always making him do the job of feeding the dragon. Brutus didn't mind, though. He liked Peleus. 

He was giving the dragon his third piece of the meat when she showed up. "She" refers to the Latinx girl that had just walked passed him. This girl paused at the edge of the hill, just a few feet away from him and Peleus, and studied the camp below.  
"Can I help you?" Brutus asked. 

The girl ignored him and walked back and forth across the same area, pacing. She twisted a ring around her finger, and it glinted in the sunlight, blinding Brutus for a moment.  
"Is this Camp Half-Blood?" she queried, still facing the camp. 

"Yeah," Brutus replied, "Do you need-"  
He cut off as the girl walked down the hill. She seemed to know where she was going, as she headed straight to the Big House. Brutus watched as she made her way down there, dark hair swinging across her back. She stepped through the doorway of the Big House and was gone from his sight. 

Brutus went back to feeding Peleus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the perspective of Drew Tanaka. In this fanfiction, she is not the a-hole Rick made her out to be. Also, she's bisexual.

I was in the middle of arguing with Chiron when the door slammed open and some girl waltzed her way in. At first, I was offended. Why was this almost-better-looking-than-me person interrupting my very important conversation with Chiron about why he should get rid of the rule that no two non-sibling campers can't be in the same cabin after dinner? Then, once I got a good look at the girl that barged in, I dismissed all possible negative thoughts about her. She was gorgeous. A year ago, I would have been intimidated by that good-looking of a person, but ever since coming out as bisexual, any attractive person was an option now, and I didn't want to bitch away all of my options. 

I walked over to this bombshell. She had on a hot pink crop top that showed her belly button, a very sexy leather jacket, and the best-fitting jeans I had ever seen in my sixteen years of life. The. Best. Oh, and she was absolutely slaying the white lace-up leather boots on her feet. I strutted over and introduced myself.  
"Hey," I said, looking her up and down, "I'm Drew."  
Like a teenage boy, my gaze landed on her chest for a millisecond before I met her eyes. For a split second, she looked annoyed, but then she smirked and gave me the up-and-down too.   
"It's nice to meet you," she said bluntly.  
By the gods, her voice was beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her immediately, but I didn't know if she was into girls yet. Disappointing.   
"Welcome to Camp Hal-" I began.  
"Why are you here?" Chiron interrupted. 

I swiveled back to face him. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. Oh, my gods, Chiron knew this girl? The drama!  
The girl spoke again. "You know why."  
Chiron shook his head. "I- I really hope I don't, for your sake."  
The girl rolled her eyes. Honestly, I was with her. Did Chiron ever stop speaking in riddles?  
"Well, I don't!" I announced, "And frankly, I don't care! You're a new camper, and I'm an old camper. Off to the camp tour we go!"  
I grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her out the door, but she yanked her arm away.   
"I'm here to see Leo Valdez," she demanded.

Was this... Leo's secret girlfriend? Oh, my gods... if she was, I would die. Mostly because that meant I couldn't date her, but also because Calypso would literally kill the annoying twerp. So in both situations, I die, but one is from a broken heart and the other from laughing so hard. I wished she wasn't this attractive.  
"No," Chiron stated firmly, "You cannot mess with Fate."

The girl stood up straighter and crossed her arms. "I am here," she said slowly, "to see Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus, and a Hero of Olympus. If you don't bring me to him, or him to me, I have no qualms about burning your entire camp to the ground. The gods have kept me from this for long enough."

Damn, who was this girl? She was sexy AND sassy. An 11/10. I was head over heels already.   
Chiron gritted his teeth and spat, "Fine. But you alone face the wrath of Olympus."  
The girl grinned triumphantly. "I was going to face it alone anyway, centaur. It's my decision after all."  
She faced me. "Drew, was it?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, then, Drew, I would be very grateful for this camp tour, except I just want you to take me to Leo Valdez."  
I was more than happy to oblige. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We, of course, went to the Hephaestus cabin first. On our way, I explained how things worked, how she was the daughter of a god or goddess, but she told me to stop blabbering.  
"I know all of that, and more." She put simply.   
I thought the thing between her and Chiron was weird, but I wasn't too interested in getting caught up in the gods' drama if that's what that was. I was much more interested in finding out this girl's connection to Leo, and if she would be willing to try dating a girl.   
When we reached the Hephaestus cabin, Nyssa told us that he wasn't there.   
"Well, where is he then?" the girl snapped.  
Nyssa narrowed her eyes. "I don't know," she snapped back, "And with that attitude, I wouldn't tell you if I even knew. For all I know, you're on a mission to kill my brother."  
The girl snarled. Nyssa snarled back. I pulled the girl, who I was just realizing had never told me her name, away from Nyssa.  
"I know someone we can ask," I told her.  
She nodded. 

We made our way to the Aphrodite cabin. I figured if Nyssa didn't know where to find Leo, Piper might.  
"So," I said, "You never told me your name."  
She slung the leather backpack-purse off her back, reached in, and brought out a pack of gum. She offered me some. I accepted and put the gum in my mouth while I waited for her answer.  
"It's Lola," she replied, finally.   
Lola. Drew. Lola and Drew. Drew and Lola. Drola, Dola, Lorew, Lrew. The couple's names weren't the best, but I supposed it could do.  
"Well then, Lola, it's nice to meet you. And escort you on this crazy quest to find Leo."  
She smiled at me, but then looked away, studying the surroundings. We had reached the Aphrodite cabin, so I let us in. I had thought she might tell me how she knew Leo once I had gotten past a few of her walls, but no cigar. Still mysterious as ever.   
"Has anyone seen Piper?" I asked my siblings.  
They looked at each other, then shook their heads. Of course not. The one time I need her in order to impress a girl, and she wasn't even here.   
"I think she went with Jason," Lacy piped up, "But... I don't know if you want to go find them..."  
"Ew!" I shrieked, "TMI, Lacy. Gross. I don't want to think about Piper-"  
"Hey!" Lola shouted into the chaos that had erupted after Lacy's comment, "I need to find someone, and this Piper is the only person that might know. Where are she and this Jason guy?"  
"They went to the Zeus cabin," Valentina said, smirking, "Probably getting up to-"  
"Thank you, Valentina!" I interrupted. 

So, since third time's the charm, we walked the few yards to Zeus's cabin. I knocked loudly on the door.   
"If Piper is in here, I need to speak to her!" I shouted through the door. No response.   
I sighed. "Okay, I am opening the door, but if you guys are doing something gross, I swear on the Styx, I will puke!"   
Lola rolled her eyes and opened the door wide open. I yelped for a second- I wasn't prepared in case Piper and Jason were doing some nasty things that I did not want to know about-but thankfully I didn't see them.   
Oh wait, I didn't see them. Ugh! Now we would have to go somewhere else to find Leo!  
Lola moved past the doorway and started toward a corner of the room. What was she doing? 

I followed her. She stopped in front of a ladder that leads up to a hatch in the roof. The hatch was open.   
"Piper!" I sang, "I need you!"  
I was NOT going up there. They could be doing some weird straight couple things that would scar me for life.   
Piper's face popped into view.   
"Drew? What are you-?"  
She stopped when she saw Lola.  
"Who're you?" she demanded.  
"That's Lola," I said.  
"I'm looking for Leo Valdez," Lola stated. 

Piper's eyes narrowed, and she disappeared from my line of sight, back onto the roof. When she reappeared, she had a blanket in her hand and was making her way down the ladder. Jason followed.   
Piper threw the blanket across the statue of Zeus, and it landed on another pile of blankets in between two columns on the other side of the room.   
"Hi, I'm Jason." Jason stuck his hand out to Lola.  
She smiled at him like he was crazy for introducing himself so cordially. I couldn't blame her. Jason was just a very formal person, and it was weird sometimes.   
"Lola," she said anyway, taking his hand.  
"So," Piper said, "You're looking for Leo?"  
Lola nodded.   
"Why?" Jason asked.  
She gave him a cold glare. "None of your business."  
"Actually," Piper matched Lola's tone, "it is our business because Leo's our best friend. So, why are you looking for him ?"  
The two girls glared at each other for a few seconds.  
Without breaking eye contact with Piper, Lola said, "Because the gods told me not to, and I say eff what the gods think."  
Piper considered this, then looked at Jason. They came to a silent agreement.  
"Okay," Jason said, "We will take you to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Piper's perspective. She, Jason, and Drew are accompanying Lola to Bunker Nine, where Leo is. On the way, they pester Lola with lots of questions she refuses to answer.

I wasn't sure about this Lola girl. I thought about her strange behavior as we walked to Bunker Nine. Jason, I knew, would tell me to give her a chance a trust before judging too quickly, but that was never one of my strong suits. I could get very protective of my friends. Especially Leo, since he had returned from the dead and all. Drew seemed to trust her, but I was 99% sure that was just because she thought Lola was attractive. Besides, there was something awfully familiar about Lola. I knew she couldn't be a monster, monsters can't get through the camp's boundary, but I was afraid that she was someone I had fought in the past. A demigod who had tried to kill me and my friends. The only problem was I didn't recall any instances of that. 

I figured that the only way I was going to warm up to this girl was if I found out more about her.   
"So Lola," I began, considering what I wanted to ask her, "How do you know Leo?"  
Lola looked at me with a neutral expression, giving nothing away. "No comment."  
I gritted my teeth. This girl was not helping her case.  
"Fine, then. Do you know who your godly parent is? You must be a demigod if you are here."  
"Of course I know," she responded.  
I waited for her to continue and tell me which god it was, but she didn't.   
"Who is it?"  
"No comment."  
I was so close to losing it. First, this girl shows up and interrupts my date with Jason, then she demands to see my best friend, and won't answer any questions about herself! She was so aggravating. I tried to keep my cool.   
"Should I just charm speak her?" I whispered to Jason.   
He looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head. "She isn't going to open up unless she knows she can trust us." he murmured back.  
Jason had a good point, as usual. I needed to start thinking with my head rather than being ruled by emotion. I could tell that Lola didn't want to answer questions about herself, so I needed to deflect them. Ask questions to her, but not necessarily about her. 

I took a deep breath. "Okay... Do you like it here, Lola?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah. The camp is okay, pretty impressive for a summer camp. The people here suck though."  
I was going to argue that CHB wasn't just a summer camp, but was caught off guard by her comment about the people.  
Before I could respond, Drew did.  
"What?" she said, "What about me? Do I suck? I am trying my best here to get you to Leo, and it has taken longer than anticipated!"  
She had a point.   
"Fine," Lola admitted, "You don't suck, Drew. But everyone I've met hasn't been the most welcoming, including you two lovebirds."  
I rolled my eyes. Of course, no one was super welcoming. With that attitude, she was hard to be friendly to. I tried anyway.  
"Sorry," I said, trying for friendliness, "We don't mean to be rude, it's just that Leo had been through a lot, and I don't want mysterious women pretending to have good intentions murdering him as soon as they find him."  
The attempt was a little more sarcastic at the end than I would have liked, but I still got the message across. Lola's expression softened, and she gave me a grudging smile.  
"I promise I'm not off to kill your friend. I'll swear it on the Styx if it makes you feel better."  
I was a little shocked by her willingness to prove her motives to me. I guess I had cracked the surface. Either that or she realized that Jason and I weren't going to lead her to Leo if she was still acting suspiciously.   
"That won't be necessary," Jason said, "But the offer is appreciated."  
We were silent as we continued walking deeper into the woods. BUnker Nine wasn't as far as it seemed from the cabins, maybe half a mile or so. Probably less, I was just terrible with distances.   
"Oh, my gods!" Drew whined, "My shoes!"  
I looked down at my own feet and saw that they were covered in mud. I didn't care, but I wasn't your average Aphrodite girl. For most of my sisters, their shoes were their lifeline.   
"Ick!" Lola shouted, "Get it off!"  
I was amused as she began to swat at a bug on her shoulder, and Drew tried wiping her feet off in the grass.  
"What?" I laughed, "Have you never been in a forest, Lola?"  
I realized it was kind of mean, but she was acting so like Drew it made me laugh. Here was this girl, who acted all tough as nails, running away from mud and bugs. There was something about that that made me soften toward her.   
Once Drew and Lola calmed down, Jason and I continued leading them toward Bunker Nine. It wasn't getting too dark yet, so we might make it back in time for dinner. I mentioned this to Lola.   
"Are you staying for dinner?"  
"Depends," she said, "on what happens when we find Leo."  
At least she answered with more than just "Depends". It was a start.

About ten minutes later, we made it to Bunker Nine. A long time ago, Leo had added a keypad to the side of the rock entrance so that other people could get in. This way, Jason and I, and even Annabeth or Percy sometimes, could make sure he was eating and getting sleep. Jason typed in the code, and the huge door opened. It hissed and creaked, and Lola grabbed onto Drew's hand, scared, but also in awe. Drew's eyes lit up at the contact. As soon as the door was totally opened, however, Lola let go of Drew's hand and marched into the bunker.   
I didn't see Leo, or Calypso for that matter, so I called out to him.   
"Leo!"  
No response. I wasn't too surprised. It was typical of Leo to get caught up.   
"Festus!" I heard from the other end of the room. Somehow, Lola had already made it to the other side of the bunker and was petting a sleeping Festus' head. Well, I say he was sleeping, but really his power was just off.   
"Piper," Jason said carefully, "How does she know Festus' name?"  
I turned to him, shocked. I hadn't even thought of that. I was going to suggest we question her about that, but I didn't get the chance.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leo was sliding down a fire pole in the corner of the room. When had he installed that?  
"What's up, homies?" he asked when he reached us.  
Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Lola pushed past him and grabbed Leo by the shoulders. My first instinct was to bring out my knife and push Lola away, but she looked so glad to see him, not angry, that I couldn't bring myself to separate them.   
"M-ma-mom?" Leo stammered, "But how-"  
Lola shook her head, a huge smile on her face, "No Leo, not Mom. It's me, Lola."  
Leo was uncharacteristically still. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Jason, then me, then back to Lola. I didn't know where Drew was. "Who are you and why do you look like my mom?" he asked.  
Lola's face fell for a second, but she quickly perked back up. "I'm Lola, Leo. Try to remember. And I look like your mom because she's my mom too. I'm your sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Lola's perspective. Sorry, it took so long to get to her pov, but I was trying to keep up the suspense.

Sister.   
The word echoed throughout the huge chamber.  
Everyone was silent. My hands were still clasped around Leo's shoulders. He stared at me in blank shock.   
My grin went from pure joy to a nervous smile. "Remember?" I whispered.  
My voice shook him out of his stupor. "I -I-" My grin came back, ear to ear.   
"I don't have a sister."  
My smile froze on my face. I laughed nervously.  
"I'm sorry?" I asked. I thought I had misheard him. It was supposed to work he was supposed to remember me. After all the work I did to find him, the countless hours spent trading and making deals with the gods to get here, to find out what had happened to him, and he didn't remember.  
Leo shrugged my hands off of his shoulders. "I don't have a sister," he repeated, more firmly this time, "but you look just like my mom. You look like you could be my sister. How- how do you explain that?"  
I started to panic. He needed to remember me. I was getting my brother back, whether Juno or Hera (whoever she was today) liked it or not. Leo was still examining me, trying to remember me, I hoped.   
"I'll prove it to you," I told him, "Watch." I held my hands out in front of me and concentrated. They burst into white-hot flame. "See?"  
Leo looked terrified.   
"How did you do that?" Jason asked from behind me.   
"It's my power," I said, "I'm not lying. I really am Leo's sister. Child of Hephaestus, born with the power to control fire, just like him."  
"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?" Leo asked.  
I turned to face him. "Our mother's name was Esperanza Valdez. She died in a workshop fire when you were eight. She taught you morse code. When you were a baby, you were watched by a woman named Tia Callida, but she was actually Hera in disguise. Tia put you in the fire to nap and muttered nonsense about being a hero."  
"I've told that to people." he argued, "Tell me something I haven't told anyone if you claim to be a part of my childhood."  
I barely hesitated. There was so much to tell. Hera had taken me away when I was six, so I had plenty of memories until then.   
"You were five. It was your first day of kindergarten. Mom took you- well, really it was us,- to school. You had a Rugrats lunchbox, and people made fun of you because you had babies on your lunchbox, and therefore you were a baby in their minds. You refused to go to school the next day because people were bullying you, so you begged Mom to get you a new one. Mom couldn't afford it, so she painted it blue, and no one ever made fun of it again."  
It was a simple story, one Leo would have likely forgotten had Esperanza still been alive. But I trusted that Leo would remember it.  
"Holy Hephaestus," he muttered, "How did you know that?"  
I beamed. He believed me. "Because I'm your sister!" I hugged him, and he reluctantly hugged me back.   
"Piper?" he asked over my back, "Do you think she's lying?"  
I let go of Leo and turned back to face Piper, who I had felt didn't like me very much during the twenty minutes in which we walked here. I could see her analyzing the situation in her mind. Her lips were pursed, and her eyebrows were slightly scrunched. I held my breath and waited. I swear to all the gods if she didn't believe me-  
"I swear it on the river Styx!" I blurted.   
Piper's mouth closed, whatever statement she had died on her lips. I cleared my throat and repeated again. "I swear on the river Styx, that I am Leo's twin sister, taken from him and our mother when I was six years old in order for Juno/Hera to manipulate the prophecy of the Seven to her favor."  
Again, all four people went silent.   
"Oh my gods," Drew blurted, "that is so messed up!"   
I smiled. At least Drew believed me. I hadn't known her very long, but I could tell she was someone I would be close to. Even though she was... a little bratty to put it simply, she was a lot like me, and very obviously into me. It was nice to be appreciated.   
"Wait," Leo said, "What do you mean you were taken so Hera could manipulate the prophecy?"  
I took a deep breath. It was a long story. "When we were both six, Juno looked into Jason's future. As you all know, Jason is very dear to Juno, because he was 'given' to her by Jupiter in order to appease her anger. Well, Juno saw that Jason was to be in the prophecy of seven and that he was going to die to save the world from Gaea."  
Piper gasped, and Jason and Leo looked stunned. Drew twirled her hair around her finger, and blew a bubble with her gum, looking entertained.   
I continued. "Juno didn't like this. If Jason died, that meant that her husband's gift to her meant nothing. If Jason was dead, even after the prophecy was over, Jupiter would go back to having affairs with mortals, but this time she would get nothing from him since she had Jason but lost him. So, she decided to change that. She found out from the Fates who the other six of the prophecy were. It was Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank," I took a deep breath. "And me."  
"But how-" Piper interrupted.   
"I'm getting there," I replied gently.

"So, Juno tried to figure out which one of our destiny's needed to change in order to keep Jason alive. She focused on me, Percy, and Annabeth, based on the line 'to storm or fire the world must fall'. She figured that Percy could be the storm, and Annabeth could be used to get Percy to do the storm if needed (like her dying or something), and I was fire, the other option. Once she realized that messing with the Fates of Percy and Annabeth would destroy Olympus before the prophecy of the Seven even occurred, her attention switch to me. The problem that she faced was literally that I did not have the correct events to lead up to it. Since I was a different person than Leo, my choices were different than the ones you all are familiar with, the ones Leo made. I don't know exactly which ones, but I know that they were different enough to cause a total 180 in the prophecy. Juno somehow decided that I needed to go. I needed to not be the one of the prophecy. So, she decided to split us up. She took away Leo's memories of me and sent me away to another family. The only issue was, I still remembered Leo. I remembered that I was Lola Valdez, not Lola Baker, adopted daughter of Chelsea and Daphne Baker. Juno decided that this would successfully make Leo the seventh member of the prophecy, but she was wrong. The thing that makes Leo the seventh member was Gaea. Gaea chose him in a similar way she chose Hazel. Gaea was going to be involved in Esperanza's death, and that was what made Leo stand up to her as a teenager. The issue was, the same thing could be done to me. Gaea could find me and kill my adoptive mothers, and the same effect would be had. So, as a last resort, Juno took away my powers. She basically buried them in me so I couldn't use them, and therefore Gaea wouldn't find me. You know how the rest of the story goes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola explains more details of her life and how she got to where she is now. If anything is too confusing, please comment and I will do my best to explain it.  
> Also, this chapter is from Lola's perspective again.

"I have a question," Drew stated. "Why would Hera- or Juno, whatever- care so much about little old Jason?"  
I had asked the same question to myself long ago. Why would she? She was a god, and he was a mere mortal.   
"The only explanation I received was from my father. He claimed that since Juno was the goddess of marriage, she would do anything to keep that marriage intact. So I guess, in her mind, Jason needed to survive in order for her and Zeus/Jupiter to keep the peace between them."  
Drew nodded. "Okay, I can see that."  
There was a beat of silence. Deafening silence.  
"How did you get your powers back?" Leo asked quietly.  
I shrugged. "Dad gave them back, I guess you could say. I was around twelve when he first visited me. He was enraged that Hera would do such a thing to me, to us, and he wanted to fix it. He undid the magic that Hera had used to dampen my abilities. By that point, there was no going back to make me the child of the prophecy, because Gaea had already killed Esperanza. So he gave me my powers back in an attempt to make up for his mother's actions."  
"How did you even find Leo?" Jason queried.  
Another question I was expecting. This one was much less complicated than the rest of my story. "Simple. I learned to use my powers, and eventually, the monsters came. I ran into some demigods fighting them. They told me they were from camp."  
"Why didn't you go with them?" Drew asked.  
"Well... two reasons. First, I didn't want to just leave my moms like that. And second, those kids died killing the monster, so I never got the chance."  
There was grim silence.   
"Anything else?" I asked timidly.   
"Why can't Leo remember you?" Piper inquired, "Shouldn't his memories have come back when he saw you?"  
"That's what I thought would happen. I'm not sure why they're missing. I can only assume it didn't work, and I'm going to have to bargain with the Queen of Olympus to get them back."  
I clenched my jaw in frustration. Stupid Hera and her stupid schemes!   
"I have a question," Leo piped up, "Which one of us is older?"   
He was grinning, albeit nervously, and I returned the smile.  
"Sorry, little brother, but I am."  
He cursed in Spanish.  
"Don't talk about my mother that way!" I joked.  
He looked at me with wide eyes.   
"Yes, Leo. I speak Spanish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is so short, I didn't have too much time to write this one. The next one will be longer!


End file.
